This invention relates generally to washer and dryer units for printing plates, and particularly to a combination unit having a belt conveyor system providing continuous movement through structurally independent washer and dryer units.
Although a continuous wash and dry operation is very desirable in the processing of printing plates, the practical problems of separating the successive operations while maintaining continuous motion of the workpiece have not been solved in prior devices. One problem lies in the effective, uninterrupted transfer of the workpiece from the washing stage to the drying stage without handling the workpiece. Another problem lies in the difficulty encountered in removing excess standing water, received by the workpiece in the washing station, prior to entry into the drying station. In addition, the problem of providing a combination unit which can be broken down into relatively small component segments adapted for easy transportation, and yet which are simply installed in a combined housing, has not been adequately solved.
The present combination unit solves these problems in a manner neither disclosed nor suggested in the known prior art.